Lechku
The Gold Demon Lechku and its counterpart, 'Silver Demon Nechku '(モシレチクとコタネチク , Moshirechiku to Kotanechiku) are two powerful demons responsible for slaughtering the Oina tribe and bringing a blizzard on Kamui. Story Background The twin demons were originally altar statues on the twin peaks of Ezofuji. However, one day, they came to life and attacked all of Kamui. A brave Oina hero defeated them, and they returned to their statue state. However, 100 years later, they returned and used a Blizzard Machine to bring unending winter to Kamui. They then injured the Oina elder, Kemu, preventing him from performing the annual Volcanic Incantation to end the winter. They also abducted the one other Oina with the ability to perform the Incantation, Lika, and sent her through the Spirit Gate to be eaten by True Orochi. ''Ōkami After rescuing Lika, Oki and Amaterasu infiltrate the Wawku Shrine to defeat the two demons. Amaterasu finds Nechku, and her past self, Shiranui, also steps in to help. However, upon Nechku's defeat, Lechku appears. The two wolves prepare to defeat Lechku, but Oki rushes in. Determined to defeat the demons, he attacks them. However, the demons then use their trump card: they freeze time, allowing them to attack Oki easily. However, as the demons prepare to deliver the killing blow, Shiranui jumps in and takes the blow, severely injuring himself. While Oki and Amaterasu tend to Shiranui, the twin demons escape to another altar in the shrine. Oki and Amaterasu eventually find and kill the demons, lifting the burden on Kamui. Strategy The first battle with Nechku is simple enough, as all Amaterasu has to do is dodge any attacks aimed at her and watch Shiranui's superior powers deal with the demons. However, in the second boss fight, both demons are present, and Oki is the only aid. The battle is straightforward: just dodge the demon's minor attacks and use specific Celestial Brush Techniques when they summon objects out of their hats. The demons' attacks include swooping at Amaterasu and stopping time to attack her. Oki is also attacking them, but he can only launch icicles at them, which bounce off their tough hides. Instead, Amaterasu must wait until one of the demons summons an object from his hat, either a Giant Bud (use Bloom, provides health and ink), the egg-like object the Spider Queen summons (Power Slash it like before to stun the owl which summons it), the cursed fruit Cursed Trees and Bud Ogres throw (Power Slash it back to stun the owl which summons it), Ninestrike (use Thunderstorm on it with the lightning in the sky above the battlefield to stun the owl which summons it) or a bomb (use Inferno on it to blow it up early and stun the owl which summons it). If the correct Brush Technique is not used, the owls will be able to damage Amaterasu with the summoned object(s). When one of the demons has been stunned, Oki will make a bow around himself. Pull him back and release him at the stunned demon, and he will draw it to the ground so that Amaterasu can attack it. Otherwise they are invincible. Using any offensive Celestial Brush Technique on the demon that Oki is launched at will bring the demon completely to the ground immobolized, leaving them vulnerable to ground attacks. However, if Amaterasu uses a Brush Technique while the demon is knocked down, then the element of the Brush Technique must be compatible with the Brush Technique she used to knock the demon down (e.g If Icestorm/Blizzard is used to knock the demon down, then only the same Brush Technique can be used to safely damage the demon), otherwise the demon will spring right up.Each demon has its own health bar, so both must be defeated to end the battle. Gallery okami_1.jpg|Lechku and Nechku's scroll image before their battle. 800px-Moshirechiku.jpg|Artwork of Lechku & Nechku. Trivia *Although their spirits go into the Ark of Yamato, and concept art shows they were meant to be fought in it, they are not on board the ark. **They are not on board is possibly because Oki is a key element in the battle against them, but implementing an element like that would take too much time. **Or because the game developers realized that players did not want to redo such a recent fight. *Lechku and Nechku are based on the owl demons passed down through Ainu traditions, Moshirechiku and Kotanechiku. They personify the passing of time and the inevitability of all things coming to an end, as shown by the two styles of clock in their chests. In the mythology that involves them, the demons trap Amaterasu, who is then rescued by an Ainu warrior. **The titles of Gold Demon and Silver Demon may be a reference to the two demon king brothers from the Chinese classic ''Journey to the West, also known as the Great King Kinkaku (金角大王, Kinkaku-daiō) and the Great King Ginkaku (銀角大王, Ginkaku-daiō). Kin is Japanese for "gold," and gin is Japanese for "silver." *These two are one of the three bosses who do not speak besides Crimson Helm and Yami. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Bosses Category:Boss Images